


Lair

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Albel takes Cliff back to his room.
Relationships: Cliff Fittir/Albel Nox
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Lair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> June 30, 2013. For Gnome via porn_tree

Not that Cliff was really paying attention to the decor - he wasn't - but Albel's personal quarters were pretty much as expected. Cleaner than anticipated, though Cliff attributed that to the ever-present maids he'd seen in several parts of Airyglyph, but still very much Albel's space. Dim, almost eeriely warm despite the snow and the feeling of not really having been lived in - a lair of sorts.

Then again, Cliff couldn't really imagine Albel sleeping peacefully anywhere, even though he'd briefly seen Albel sleeping exhausted, post-battle sleep with the barest hint of a smile on his face.

And it was damned impossible to keeping thinking about the room or about sleep when Albel's hands were on him, undoing his pants and pulling at needless accessories. Cliff's cock was already getting hard from the thought of what was going to happen. Albel had insisted on hands-off til they were properly out of view of his remaining soldiers.

Albel, Cliff thought, would be much easier to undress. Especially here, where Albel had at least tried to make himself a place. Though Albel could leave a few things on, like his collar. And...

It was officially safer to not think. Not as Albel licked Cliff's neck rings and drew sharp claws carefully up along exposed skin. 

Safer not to think too much at all.


End file.
